


Our future

by WitchArabella



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2020-10-10 21:04:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchArabella/pseuds/WitchArabella
Summary: Dos meses después de llegar a Alemania Teddy descubre que está embarazada de Henry. Un año después conoce a Tom Koracick y a su hijo, David y su vida vuelve a cambiar. Mark y Lexie sobrevivieron al accidente, Derek nunca murió y puede que todos tenga una final feliz.Importante: Muy probablemente este fic nunca sea terminado. Sinceramente quería cambiar muchas cosas, pero ciertamente Greys Anatomy y yo hemos roto, no me gusta como trata a los personajes y como los desarrollan. Dejaré este fic aquí por si a alguien le interesa y por si alguna vez decido volver a escribir, cosa que dudo. A partir de ahora aparecerá como terminado.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Una visión menos dramática de las ultimas seis temporadas de Anatomía de Grey con menos drama y más amor.

Habían pasado casi dos meses desde que llegó a Alemania. El primer mes intento ignorar el dolor y la perdida de Henry, intento con todas sus fuerzas seguir hacía delante y creer fielmente que Owen lo hizo por su bien, pero eso último se esfumo en el momento en el que le llamó y no le contestó. Días después de aquello al final pudo hablar con Callie, y la puso al día, el terrible accidente de avión, casi pierden a Lexie y Mark pero estaban vivos. Crsitina había huido a la clínica Mayo. Y Derek y Meredith estaban centrados en la recuperación de Lexie, que sin ninguna duda fue la que más herida salió. Y por último recordaba como Callie se rompía contándole sobre como tuvo que terminar por decidir amputarle la pierna a Arizona. Después de aquello volvió a venirse abajo, demasiadas perdidas y las únicas personas en las que confiaban estaban a demasiados kilómetros. 

La segunda quincena del primer mes solo trabajaba, iba desde su casa aun sin amueblar a su oficina, ignoraba a viejos conocidos e incluso una parte de ella dejo de cuidarse. Se estaba marchitando, pero antes de acabar el mes, un lunes, Andrew entró en su despacho y ni siquiera la dejó decir nada. 

No vas a seguir así, ¿me oyes?- Su tono era fuerte- 

Ella simplemente lo ignoró y siguió leyendo el informe frente a ella. Andrew cerró la puerta y la rubia rezó a un dios en que no creía para que se hubiese ido junto al portazo, pero no fue así. Andrew se sentó en la silla frente a ella, dejando la mesa entre ellos.- Teddy. 

No, Andrew, da igual lo que digas. No lo necesito. No necesito nada. -Ella le cortó antes de que pudiera empezar un discurso. 

Cállate y escúchame. El no querría que estuvieras así, te estas matando Teddy – El informe de Teddy hizo un ruido seco contra el teclado del ordenador- 

No hables de mi marido. -Lo miro con ferocidad- 

Tú marido está muerto, Teddy. Está muerto y lo siento mucho, pero no puedes seguir así, ya no es porque seas la jefa de este sitio, es porque Henry no querría que estuvieras así. ¿Por qué te fuiste de Seattle tan pronto?- Dijo con suavidad mirándola con cariño, en el fondo Andrew había estado siempre enamorado de la mujer frente a él, pero eso era su pasado, el ahora estaba casado, pero ella seguía siendo su amiga. 

-Teddy cerró los ojos intentado no pensar en las palabras de Andrew, no quería oir que Henry estaba muerto. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando hizo la pregunta, su garganta estaba seca. Por un momento antes de que las palabras salieran de sus labios, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que no estaba dispuesta a derramar- Y-Yo no me fui....Owen me despidio..por mi bien. -Lo último fue un mero susurro- Nadie me necesitaba allí.

Los ojos de Andrew se entrecerraron ante la confesión. Intento calmar su ira y pensar con cabeza ante aquello. Sin saber que mas hacer, cogió una de las manos de la contraria y la miro- Estoy aquí. Y estoy seguro de que muchos te necesitan, cariño. 

Una de las tantas lagrimas cayó por su mejilla- No estoy segura de eso...

Andrew suspiro y apretó su mano con cariño, luego se levanto y la miro serio- Mañana a las diez estarás en mi consulta. No hay peros, si no apareces avisare al hospital que no estás cualificada. -Las lagrimas de Teddy cayeron al oir aquello, el ladeo la cabeza- No quiero decirle a nadie que no estás cualificada cuando lo estás. Ven ha hablar, desahógate e intenta ser feliz, por favor, Teddy. 

Y así fue como empezó su terapia con Andrew, al principio se opuso ha hablar de muchas cosas pero días después todo salió sin mas remedio. El segundo mes en Alemania había ido mejor, había seguido hablando con Callie. Seguía cada día intentado ponerse en contacto con Arizona y Owen pero eran batallas perdidas, aunque lo mejor sin ninguna duda fue la llamada de Mark. Todo mejoraba y se empezaba a sentir mucho mejor mentalmente, aunque físicamente se empezó a sentir cansada, mareada e incluso con nauseas, aunque pensó que era el estrés. 

Pero ahora, ahora su mundo se acaba de volver ha desmoronar, llevaba dos horas encerrada en el baño de su casa, las cuatro pruebas de embarazo frente a ella marcaban positivo. Estaba embarazada de mínimo dos meses y medios. Cogió su móvil sin pensar en la diferencia horaria y marco el número de Owen, antes de poder dejar un mensaje la llamada fue cortada. Lo intento nuevamente esta vez rompiendo a llorar, cuando Owen también la colgó dejó caer el móvil de su mano al suelo en un ruido sordo, después se llevo las rodillas al pecho y comenzó a llorar. 

Estaba en Alemania, sola y esperando un hijo de su marido muerto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy se entera del embarazo. Callie y Mark hablan sobre la situación actual.

Alemania.

Su móvil vibraba contra la mesilla, desde que recibió la noticia de su embarazo y tras despertarse contra la fría pared del baño, se miro en el espejo y terminó metida en su cama, de eso ahora hacía dos días. Solo mandó un mensaje pidiendo que la sustituyeran una semana, el mayor Dave Monclair la llamo, estuvieron juntos en el ejercito salvando vidas. El mayor no puso impedimento, los últimos meses fueron duros y el quería a Teddy como su hermana pequeña.

Pero ahora estaba en la cama con la mirada perdida, apenas había dormido en dos días y mucho menos comido, solo quería dormir porque al menos allí estaba con Henry. Tenía un par de llamadas perdidas de Mark Sloan, una de Callie Torres y cuatro de Andrew Penkins. Desbloqueo el móvil y empezó ha escribirle un mensaje a Mark. 

“Hey Mark, llevo un par de días de locos. Perdón por no poder cogerte el teléfono. Espero que todo este bien. Prometo que te llamaré en un par de días y si no la semana que viene.”

Luego abrió una conversación con Callie y repitió el mismo mensaje. Les estaba ignorando pero solo necesitaba pensar. Una notificación apareció en su móvil, Andrew le mando un mensaje. “Has faltado a nuestra cita de las diez"

Teddy suspiro y contestó – “Hola! Estoy con un comienzo de gripe horrible. Parece que tendré que faltar un par de semanas.”

Andrew solo contesto con un Ok, pero ella sabia que no había colado incluso temía que Callie supiera que había llamado a Owen y por eso la llamará. Entre suspiros volvió a dejar el móvil y cerró los ojos ocultándose bajo las sábanas. En menos de diez minutos volvía a dormir.  


Mientras tanto en Seattle

A Mark Sloan aún le ardía el pecho a veces por culpa de la infección, y aunque le habían pedido reposo el no podía seguir en una cama, en otra ala que no estuviera cerca de Lexie Grey. Llevaba horas mirándola mientras acariciaba su mano y le contaba historias de lo felices que serían cuando despertaran. Torres llamó contra la puerta de Lexie, Sloan miró a Callie y la hizo pasar con un movimiento de mano.

Mark -Susurro- Deberías estar en tu cama. 

Sloan la miró excéntrico, como si lo que acabará de decir fuera el peor pensamiento del mundo.- No puedo Torres, no puedo.

Derek se quedará con ella está noche -En ese momento Derek Shepherd aun con la mano vendada entró y miro a sus dos amigos.

Mark…-Empezó Derek- 

Esta bien…está bien..-Callie se puso tras el para llevarlo en la silla de ruedas en la que estaba- Espera un momento. -Acaricio una vez más la mano de Lexie y susurro contra está- Lex, despierta, por favor, no me dejes aquí. Vuelve con todos nosotros, te necesitamos. 

Tras aquello Dereck le puso una mano en el hombro a su mejor amigo- Te mantendré informado, lo prometo.

Mark le sonrió a Derek con gratitud y se dejó llevar por Callie a su habitación. Una vez allí, la morena le ayudo a meterse en la cama. Tras acomodarse, Callie se sentó a su lado. 

Vete a casa, Torres. -La miro desde la cama.

No quiero irme a casa, Mark. -Su respuesta estaba llena de tristeza.

¿Es por Robbins? Callie, tenéis que hablar. Ella debe saber…-Callie le corto-

Mark para ella siempre voy a ser la mujer que le corto la pierna- Finalizó la latina-

Mark cogió su mano- Pero eso no es así, Torres.

Callie suspiro agotada apretando su mano con cariño. -Mark ahora todo es más difícil para todos.

Tras aquello ambos se quedaron en silencio, por un momento la morena pensó que el hombre se había quedado dormido, ya que aunque su apretón era fuerte, sus ojos cerradas y su respiración rítmica le hacían ver relajado. Aunque el silencio no duró mucho ya que el cirujano habló- ¿Has hablado con Altman? 

Teddy y Callie hablaban a diario desde que la informó del accidente y poco después a aquella rutina se unió Sloan. Pero desde hacía unos días Teddy era imposible de localizar quitando el mensaje que le había llegado hacia un par de horas. Callie negó -Le he preguntado a Owen, directamente a ignorado mi pregunta y ha dicho que estaba ocupado.

Mark abrió los ojos -¿Crees que han hablado? ¿Qué sabe algo que nosotros no? Últimamente volvía a estar mas…¿llena de vida?

La morena se encogió -No lo se, lo dudo. Owen no le coge el teléfono, ella misma me lo dijo… 

¿Te imaginas despedir a tu mejor amiga y luego ni siquiera cogerle el teléfono? No se ha ido a Nueva York o Miami, está en Alemania. -Las pulsaciones subieron-

Mark, no puedes culpar a Owen. Teddy no estaba bien aquí, Cristina se iba a ir y bueno, Owen tenía que tomar decisiones…-Dijo Callie mientras acariciaba el brazo del contrario-

No le excuses, no la quería proteger solo quería quitársela de encima..- Dijo con furia-

¿Te lo ha dicho ella? -Pregunto la latina.

¿Hace falta que me lo diga? La ha mandado a la otra punta del mundo. La hizo aceptar un trabajo por su bien…

Callie lo cortó -¿Ves? Incluso tú crees que fue por su bien. 

Mark siguió con su frase tras la interrupción-…o fue porque el quería que Cristina se quedará a toda costa. 

Mark..-La morena cogió su mano- Cristina ni siquiera está...

Da igual, Cal. Ella está lejos y sola. Yo estoy perdiendo a Lexie. Y tú, tú estas aquí sin querer volver con tu mujer. Estamos jodidos.

Callie sonrió tristemente -Pero aun nos tenemos. Anda descansa un poco, Mark.

Mark asintió dejándose llevar por el cansancio. Callie saco su móvil y busco entre las fotos de hacía mas de dos meses. Allí pudo ver una foto de Henry, Teddy, Arizona y ella misma. Luego paso a la siguiente y vio una foto mucho mas caótica, además de los cuatro anteriores se había unido Miranda, Sloan y Lexie a la foto. Todos con grandes sonrisas, ahora esa foto solo era un recuerdo doloroso, Callie cerró el móvil y se limpio una lagrima que caía por su mejilla. Iba a quedarse con Mark hasta que hubiese una urgencia, y luego, bueno luego ya vería si iba a casa.  


Alemania, dos días después. 

El timbre sonó por tercera vez, haciéndola salir de la ensoñación. Se sentó en la cama durante unos segundos notando el sol empezando a entrar por su ventana. Saliendo de la cama, cogió su pelo en un moño mal hecho y salió al salón abierto de la casa. Antes de salir del cuarto cerró la puerta tras ella y se miro al espejo, ayer, había conseguido salir de la cama y comer algo, luego ducharse y volver a meterse bajo las sabanas, pero era un comienzo. Saltó al oír el timbre de nuevo y con lentitud fue hasta ella. 

Al abrir encontró una cara familiar, aunque no era la que esperaba – Estás horrible Altman. 

Teddy casi le cierra la puerta en los morros tras aquello, aunque solo le miro a él y al paquete de comida que estaba llamando toda su atención.- Gracias Monclair. 

He traído el desayuno y un par de informes para que firmes – El sonrio esperando a que le dejará pasar- No me digas que ya has desayunado. - Movió la bolsa de papel en la que la rubia presupuso que había tostadas francesas. 

No, de hecho estaba en la cama. -Dijo dándole un sonrisa muy leve, luego se hizo a un lado dejandole pasar, realmente la casa no estaba desordenada ni sucia, entre que había usado poco la cocina los últimos días y los pocos objectos que tenía, mas bien estaba casi vacía, pero solo llevaba allí ocho semanas. - Y no creo que eso me siente muy bien. 

Por favor, pan francés, cariño. Te encanta. - El entro dejando los informes en la mesa. Luego fue hasta la cocina dejando la bolsa en la encimera para empezar a sacar un par de platos- Y sobre lo de sentarte mal, ¿Sopa para desayunar? ¿Hemos vuelto al ejercito? -Bromeo- 

Teddy dejo salir una pequeña carcajada, Dave siempre la hacía reír. Con pereza absoluta se entró en la isla de la cocina abierta y le miro preparar todo. Cuando sirvió las tostadas le acerco el plato. La rubia cogió el tenedor que le ofrecía, termino por corta un pedazo bastante pequeño y se lo metió en la boca. Sonrió a Dave mientras devoraba su parte, con bastante mas seguridad cogió un trozo mas grande de tostada francesa, al saborearlo una bola de nauseas subió desde su estomago, dejando caer el tenedor, corrió al baño donde termino por echar lo poco que había comido. 

Dave Monclair la siguió y agarró su pelo mientras vomitaba acariciando su espalda con la mano libre, cuando termino ambos se sentaron en el suelo del baño, Teddy termino por mirar a su compañero. 

Estoy embarazada, Dave – Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos. 

Mierda, Rookie – Dijo el mote con la que la llamaba en el ejercito y la atrajo hacía él, abrazándola.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Callie es de mis personajes favoritos, para mi es un personaje muy complejo que creo que tiene que oír tanto a Owen como a Teddy, por eso la hago neutral. Mark, creo que siempre quiso mucho a Teddy como una amiga aunque no se viese su relación mucho tras su "relación no seria" pero la entiende. Espero que os guste.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por ahora centraré el fic en Teddy en Alemania, en su mayoría, aunque serán un par de capítulos probablemente, con alusiones a mas personajes de Greys.

Alemania

Dave la abrazo hasta que quedo dormida contra su cuello, con cuidado de no despertarla la llevo hasta el sofá, dejándola sobre el, luego la cubrió con una manta. Se puso a la altura de la contraria, acaricio unos segundos su pelo para terminar dejando un beso en su frente. Se termino levantando cuando vio que estaba profundamente dormida, ya fuera por casancio por el propio embarazo por el estrés a que estaba sometida. Entrando en la cocina, mientras empezaba a recoger las cosas sacó el móvil y marco un número. 

Dejando los platos en el lavavajillas tras tirar los restos del desayuno, al fin la llamada fue respondida. 

Puedes cancelar tus citas de hoy...-El moreno frunció el ceño mientras oía la respuesta- No diría recaer, hay otros motivos- Suspiro cuando la persona al otro lado buscaba mas información- No puedo, no soy quien debe decirte lo que pasa, pero nos necesita. -Tras varios minutos- Gracias, me quedaré con ella, incluso intentaré que se venga a casa y no se quede aquí sola. 

Cuando Teddy al final consiguió despertarse, lo hizo con un hambre boraz. Se sentó lentamente para ver a Dave desde el sofá cocinando, lo que por el olor presupuso que era sopa, sonrió levemente, porque por primera vez desde que se entero del embarazo algo no le daba ganas de vomitar. Dirigió su mirada hacía la puerta del baño, al notar allí movimiento, la mujer alta y rubia que salía le dio una sonrisa tierna mientras se acerca, cuando llego hasta el sofá se sentó a su lado y la miro. 

Vic, ¿qué haces aquí? - La inquietud apareció en la cara de la cardio, Dave se lo había contando. 

¿Quién crees que iba a traerte la sopa? -Sonrió mientras acariciaba su brazo- ¿Como te encuentras hoy? 

Dave al oírlas hablar se apoyó en la isla que separaba la cocina del salón. -¿Qué has traído que, Sanders? Yo he hecho la sopa.- Dijo en tono burlón, luego vio como Teddy le miraba- ¿Estás mejor? Vic iba a venir sobre mediodía para quedarse contigo, lo habíamos hablado esta mañana, pero como no te sentías mejor no quería dejarte sola. -Explico- 

El pánico desapareció lentamente de los ojos de Teddy, y le dedico una sonrisa de agradecimiento a Dave. Owen se ganó el titulo de mejor amigo, pero Dave fue el confidente que necesitaba, cierto que Nathan y Megan siempre la dejaban desahogarse, pero Nathan era demasiado impulsivo y bocazas y bueno, Megan, solo estaba obsesionada con que Owen y ella serían la mejor pareja del universo, y aquello empeoró cuando le contó sobre sus sentimientos hacía Owen. Así que con Dave siempre terminaba sentada en mitad de desierto mirando la inmensidad mientras intentaban arreglarse el día el uno al otro. 

Dave sonrió volviéndose a apagar la cocina, tapando la sopa para dejar que reposará un poco. Luego se quitó el delantar de Teddy, se acerco a ella, sentadose a su lado, agarró su mano- Oye, tengo un aviso, ¿vale?. Volveré en un par de horas como mucho y te vendrás conmigo y Karson a casa -Teddy asintió, la rubia sabia lo que estaba haciendo- Confia en la gente que te quiere, porque te queremos, rubia. 

Dave se levantó dejandole un beso en la frente, luego salió de la casa dejando a Victoria Sanders y a ella a solas. Su compañero no era tonto, si tenía que contarle a alguien que estaba pasando, además de a Penkins era a su mujer, no porque fueran amigas o porque una vez se acostaba con su marido, era porque era la tercera mejor médico obstetra que conocía. La atención de Teddy se volcó en Vic cuando está hablo. - Creo que tengo envidia de tu relación con Dave. 

Teddy negó- Sabes que es así con todos. Somos como una familia. 

La obstetra le cogió la mano y la apretó un poco- Es cierto, somos una familia. Aunque la verdad Dave era un tanto receloso hoy a que vinierá...

Supongo que quiere darme tiempo, Vic. Acabo de llegar y todo está cambiando...-Estaba tan cansada emocionalmente, tragó duramente mientras notaba como su voz volvía ha temblar-...y todo cambia aun más -Se mordió el interior de la mejilla mientras apartaba la mirada de Vic- 

¿Quieres hablar....de estos..cambios? - La pregunta había salido con muchas dudas, Sanders había llegado preocupada aquella casa y viendo la actitud de Dave no la hizo tranquilizar. 

¿Ahora eres psiquiatra? -Alzó una ceja- 

Oh no, para nada, ese es mi marido, un marido que no cree que estés enferma. Pero la verdad he venido aquí para demostrarle que realmente solo tienes la gripe – Le dio otro leve apreton en la mano y espero, los minutos pasaron y ambas se miraban, probablemente estuvieron allí dejando que el silencio reinará, la médica que traía pequeños bebes al mundo volvió ha hablar- Teddy....

La joven cardio respiro varias veces, luego de aquello abrió la boca pero de está no salió nada, durante unos segundos mas cerró los ojos, antes de volver a abrirlos empezó ha hablar- Mi marido murió, murió de Von Hippel-Lindau- Vic le dio un leve apretón mientras la oía invitándola a seguir pero sin esperar lo siguiente- y estoy embarazada. ¿Sabes cual es la probabilidad de que mi hijo este sano? 

Mínima- Fue lo único que pudo decir la contraria que se quedo boquiabierta. Antes de poder volver ha hablar, Teddy continuo- 

Para ello, este bebé -Se llevo las manos al abdomen- debería ser casi idéntico a mi genéricamente, y la verdad es que mis antecedentes tampoco son un paseo, mis padres, ambos murieron jovenes y con un año de diferencia. Así que ahora mi marido esta muerto y mi bebé lo estará en unos días. 

Teddy...-La rubia le agarro la cara y la hizo mirarla a los ojos- Hay posibilidades. Las hay. Además hay pruebas, hay opciones. Por supuesto, la última decisión es tuya. 

La mujer dejo caer sus manos de la mejilla de Teddy viendo como los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas. Sin mas Teddy la abrazo rompiendo a llorar, mientras hablaba contra su hombro- Es lo único que me queda de Henry, necesito tenerla, por favor. 

Con un suspiro, Victoria la acaricio a modo de tranquilizarla- Mañana haremos una eco-grafía. Y empezaremos con todas las pruebas. Si este bebé tiene alguna posibilidad, prometo traerlo a este mundo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿ Creéis que estará bien lx bebé? 
> 
> Perdón por tarda tanto en actualizar. Prometo que el cuarto capítulo estará aquí pronto,


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha llegado la hora de saber si la futura bebe estará bien. ¿Quién sabrá de su existencia?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Perdón!   
La verdad es que me ha costado seguir esté fic los últimos meses, pero estoy de vuelta y espero que de verdad la inspiración me deje actualizar pronto. Muchas Gracias por leer!

El segundo trimestre del embarazo llegó rápido, las nauseas matutinas desaparecieron para dejar paso a la aparición de las hormonas, haciéndola llorar en muchas de las sesiones que volvió a tener con Penkins, desde el día siguiente de contárselo a Vic. Ahora había una pequeña protuberancia que hacía dejar claro que estaba embarazada. El tercer mes fue duró, no podía mentir, para empezar su estado anímico no ayudo, por lo que no solo había que preocuparse por la condición del bebé sino que además hubo que trabajar en su alimentación además de prepararla para el cuarto mes. Vic, había hecho ecografías casi cada dos días, no ayudaba que Teddy constantemente sintiera que su bebé no iba a desarrollarse o simplemente sufriría un aborto, aun siendo médico quería sentir el latido de su bebé aun sabiendo que el corazón no estaba lo suficiente desarrollado como para escucharlo.

Cuando el cuarto mes hubo empezado el bebé estaba lo suficiente formado como para determinar su código genético, la prueba del líquido amniótico determinarían el riesgo a desarrollar la enfermedad de su padre, Vic hizo la prueba la primera semana del cuarto mes, y aunque aquello era una prueba urgente, no era la única mujer a la que se la había hecho, por lo que sabía que el tiempo de espera aunque no podía ser largo mínimo sería de una semana,

Teddy intento no pensar en ello, Dave seguía sustituyéndola en quirófano cuando era necesaria, aunque realmente el único riesgo era si el bebé estaba sano o no, Dave había proclamado que podría estar continuar con su trabajo pero que quería verla lejos de cualquier objeto punzante, Teddy recordó rodar los ojos y discutir que no era una invalida, a lo que Dave terminó aquella conversación con que era el tío de ese bebe y que ella le había elegido de sustituto en caso de que algo pasará. Así que ahora lo que más la frustraba, además de las hormonas, era el hecho del papeleo que se estancaba en su mesa.

Aun así la semana habían pasado rápido, y ahora estaba en la oficina de Andrew, esperando su sesión antes de ir a ver a Vic, ambos sabían que seguían con estas sesiones por razones obvias como la mínima probabilidad de tener que interrumpir su embarazo pero además estaba el hecho de que Andrew conocía a Teddy.

Penkins entró rápido y veloz a la oficina pegado al teléfono dejando caer la chaqueta y varios informes en el escritorio ante aquello la rubia alzó las cejas divertida, Andrew al ver aquello sonrió, terminó la conversación con un “mañana a primera hora estaré allí” y luego se dejó caer en la silla, quito su chaqueta de en medio y la miró.

Te veo bien -Mientras cogía su informe-

Me siento bien, se que dadas las circunstancias y que ahora voy a ver a Sanders debería estar menos sonriente pero por una vez siento que todo ira bien- Dejó salir con facilidad la rubia.

¿Nada de nervios? ¿Ningún pensamiento negativo sobre los resultados de las pruebas? -Preguntó mientras apuntaba en el folio-

Estoy aterrada, llevo aterrada desde que la prueba de embarazo dio positivo. Me aterra ser madre, me aterra estar sola pero sobretodo me aterra que todo salga bien y no saber llevarlo. -La rubia miro al contrario- Solo se que una parte de mí siente que este bebé estará bien, quizás solo sea porque siento que merezco que por una vez tener un poco de felicidad. ¿Me hace egoísta eso?  
-Andrew escribía entre sus papeles después de oírla, luego alzó la vista hasta volver a mirarla- Como tu psicólogo negaré haber dicho esto, como amigo, debo decir que la Teddy egoísta, es la Teddy que decide bien. Sobre lo de estar aterrada, es natural. -dejó el informe abierto sobre la mesa – ¿Se lo has contado a alguien más?

Además de a Dave, Albert, Vic y tú- Negó- Me planteo decírselo a Mark y Callie, pero siento que quiero hacerlo cuando sea oficial, estuve cerca un mes sin dar señales de vida, y ahora que he vuelto y creo que Mark solo necesita hablar de la recuperación de Lexie y Callie de lo que echa de menos a Arizona.

¿Owen? - Andrew preguntó-

He terminado con Owen. -Aquella afirmación salio con más fuerza de lo normal. Andrew la dejó proseguir- Acabe con él en el momento que descubrí que estaba embarazada y necesitaba a mí mejor amigo.- Andrew la miraba fijamente sin escribir nada- ¿Qué? -Andrew entrecerró los ojos- Le quise, Andrew, le quise más que a ti e incluso que a Henry -Sus ojos se nublaron momentáneamente al nombrar a su marido a la vez que Andrew vaciló en su escritura- o eso me decía, Owen es un muro, y necesito dejar de chocarme contra él. -Teddy se mordió el labio- Una vez un amigo me dijo que me merecía mucho más, un año después lo deje en mitad de un aeropuerto en Seattle para irme con el hombre que me case para dejarle mi seguro médico y del que me enamore -Volvió a escribir, empezando otro folio- Se que sigue sonando como una mentira. Lo se, pero no puedo engañarme siempre, no puedo estar siempre de su parte solo porque le quiero, el no me quiere, nunca lo ha hecho. Y ahora sé que nunca lo hará -Ella se apoyó en el escritorio- Hace unos meses me preguntaste que hacía aquí y yo misma te dije que lo hizo por mi bien, tu cara, Andrew, fue la cara que yo debería haber puesto. Le grite e insulte, y luego le abrace, no quiero odiar a Owen pero me lo está poniendo muy fácil...

¿Por qué sigues dándome explicaciones, Teddy ? -Él escribió un par de cosas más-

Porque quiero decirlo en alto. Porque va en serio. Porque de verdad he acabado con Owen. No necesito odiarlo, solo necesito superarlo -Terminó mientras se volvía a recostar en la silla.

Te creo- Fue lo único que añadió el rubio-

Teddy alzó la ceja- ¿Entonces por qué has apuntado hasta la última palabra?

Por si tengo que recordártelo en un futuro -Le guiño un ojo- ¿Quieres firmarlo?

Teddy rodó los ojos -Andrew..- Dijo con cansancio- Creo que ni siquiera siento lo que sentía por él. Creo que estoy bien aquí y ahora con Allison -Se acaricio la pequeña protuberancia-

Andrew sonrió al verla acariciar su abdomen y cerró el informe- Tendrá mucha suerte de tener una madre como tú. Al igual que el recuerdo de Henry como padre. - El psiquiatra se levantó y se sentó justo en la silla de al lado, cogiendo su mano- Solo una cosa más antes de acompañarte a ver a Vic, no creo que nos quisieras menos, creo que Owen sobrevivió en una época de tu vida en la que tú no querías sobrevivir, lo que te llevo a amar esa sensación pero cuando te conocí pensé que no le amabas...

¿Entonces solo estaba obsesionada? -Le pregunto dándole un apretón leve-

No, solo sé que no habías superado lo que te llevo allí y aún hay días en los que pienso que tampoco lo has superado aun – La miro con cariño-

\- Suspiro- Sé que piensas que me cierro ante la mención de mis padres o Allison, pero es algo que siento que nunca podré dejar ir. Fue rápido, al igual que lo de Henry. Yo me quede sola – Murmuro lo último-

\- Andrew la envolvió en un abrazo- No estás sola Teddy, nunca lo has estado.

\- Teddy le miro tras romper el abrazo- Cada día creo que me equivoque más al no elegirte de mejor amigo.

Bueno aunque Dave lo niegue, soy tu mejor amigo -Teddy se rio mientra se levantaba justo a la vez que Andrew. Ambos fueron conversando hasta la consulta de Vic. Antes de entrar, Dave estaba apoyado relativamente cerca de la puerta, esperándoles.

Los tres se miraron durante lo que pareció una eternidad, entonces Teddy lo notó, su estomago fue un lio nervioso y durante aquellos segundos se planteó desde que todo saliera mal hasta salir corriendo y esconderse para siempre. La idea de que los resultados fueran malos la volvía loca, no había comprado nada para no tener que desapegarse de ello si esto iba mal pero ahora se sentía apeada hasta a las náuseas matutinas. Una mano entrelazándose con la suya la volvió a la realidad, miro al dueño, Dave se había mudado hasta su lado brindado su apoyo. Con un suspiro miró a ambos hombres y dio un paso hacía delante. Andrew abrió la puerta, los tres se sentaron frente al perfectamente ordenado escritorio de Victoria.

La joven se acomodó las gafas y los miro a los tres, cogió el informe de Teddy. Aquello hizo que a la cardio le temblará la mano que tenía libre, por lo que Andrew también cogió su mano, la imagen era incluso cómica, tres adultos cogidos de la mano, como si estuvieran en un concurso y uno de ellos fuera expulsado.

97% - Aquel porcentaje salió con facilidad de la boca de Vic, y aunque los hombres que estaban a su lado entendieron aquello como positivo, las lágrimas nublaron sus ojos, ante aquello Vic habló- Ted, cariño, eso significa que es casi como tú genéticamente.

Teddy la miró en shock unos segundos, para soltar la mano de Andrew limpiándose con ella la lagrima que caía por su mejilla- Entonces...¿No hay…?

¿Probabilidad? -Terminó Vic – Siempre la hay cielo, pero es mínima.

Las lágrimas de alegría salieron de sus ojos, abrazándose a Dave y luego abrazando a Andrew. Terminó por levantarse para abrazar a Vic fuerte, Vic por su parte le susurró- Vas a ser una gran mamá.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno pues nuestras futura Allison Altman está sana.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy le cuenta que está embarazada a Mark, Callie y Lexie.

Andrew se había ido hacía mas de una semana a la otra punta del mundo para hacerse cargo de un trauma psicológico porque al final era lo que hacía, y si se le necesitaba allí estaba. Su última terapia había sido antes de la cita con Vic, y aunque juro y perjuro que lo tenía todo bajo control quedaban menos de dos meses para tener a su pequeña entre sus brazos. Si, había tenido varios ataques de pánico, no había pensado que esto hubiese llegado hasta aquí, desde que empezó la terapia con Andrew había estado preparada para perder a su bebé, y ahora a menos de dos meses  
tendría que preparar su fantástico apartamento para compartirlo con su niña. Al principio, cuando empezó a hacer la lista se auto califico de mala madre, pero Dave la hizo entrar en razón, le hizo recordar la situación, porque no habían preparado nada, y sobretodo que eran un equipo, y bueno ahora estaba sentada en el suelo rodeada de piezas y tornillos, que se suponía que terminaría siendo una cuna, con una mano sobre su vientre de muchos meses.

A tú papi le encantaría estar haciendo esto- Acarició su vientre- Me estaría volviendo loca- Sonrió ante el pensamiento de Henry construyendo la cuna, los últimos días, Teddy hablaba constantemente de Henry, a veces aunque le dolía, sentía que tenía que contarle a su pequeña como de maravilloso era su padre. 

La llegada de un mensaje la saco de su ensoñación, había intentado hablar con Mark esa misma mañana, pero solo recibió un mensaje diciendo que tenía tres cirugías bastante pegadas. Su inseguridad le hizo disculparse por si estaba molesto con ella por haber desaparecido semanas antes, a lo que Mark le prometió que no era eso, además de decirle que comprendía su necesidad de reflexionar algunas cosas en soledad. El mensaje actual era que ya podían hablar, segundos después el nombre de Mark apareció en su pantalla en forma de llamada. 

¿Pensé que tenías tres cirugías?- Bromeo Teddy tras descolgar el teléfono. 

Aun no ha terminado- Lexie Grey habló- 

¿Lexie? Dios mio.- Se tapó la boca con la mano, notó un par de lagrimas aparecer en sus ojos, podría culpar a las hormonas pero lo cierto es que le emocionaba oír a Lexie.

Hola, Teddy- Dijo la joven- Dime que no vas a llorar, hago a todos llorar.- Medio bromeo -

No, prometo que no. ¿Cómo estás? - Preguntó la rubia - 

Bien, incluso diría que genial, pero aun con miedo de que algo haya podido ir mal – Suspiro - 

Es normal, recibiste el mayor daño – Teddy no entró en el hecho de que podría haber muerto entre otras cosas porque probablemente lo había oído ya de demasiadas personas, además de que era un tema delicado- 

Mark me ha contado los últimos meses, aun no creo que me mantuvieran tanto tiempo dormida -Murmuro – Tampoco me creo lo cerca que estuve..bueno ya sabes…

El dolor hubiera sido horrible si hubieras estado despierta cielo, tu pelvis, tus piernas y todo tu cuerpo necesitaba curar – Ella la oía atentamente- ¿Has hablado con un psicólogo? 

Si, Callie me ha explicado eso un millón de veces, además de saberlo porque se supone que soy una futura neurocirujana pero casi dos meses, cuando desperté nada era igual – Suspiro de nuevo- Y si, si por supuesto, después de un trauma así es como que no te puedes oponer y bueno, si te soy sincera creo que todos lo hemos necesitado. Antes de que preguntes, me va bien, es duro porque bueno al principio era tratarme a mi sola, pero incluso hemos tratado mi relación con Mark- Hizo una pausa pensado en Mark y ella- aun así hay días en que no puedo hablar con Mark sobre lo que paso en aquel sitio, solo quiero olvidarlo. 

Lexie, ¿has probado a hablar de ello con otra persona? 

Si -Murmuro - Con Callie, pero aunque ella no estuviera allí, siento que está perdiendo tanto….-Se quedo callada unos segundos- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? 

Teddy se incorporó un poco intentado buscar una postura mas cómoda -Claro -

Yo le pedí a Mark hablar contigo antes de que habláramos, yo...no se porque siento que me comprenderás...¿es una tontería? - Aquello salió con angustia -

No -Dijo rápido – Es una placer hablar contigo, sabes que estoy disponible, todos tenemos cosas con las que tratar, y quizás que yo no lo haya vivido junto a vosotros al estar lejos, haga más fácil que me lo cuentes. 

Gracias -Dijo la joven – Quiero volver a sentirme como yo. 

Antes de que Teddy pudiera añadir algo oyó un par de voces conocidas a través de móvil, supuso que Callie y Mark acababan de entrar. Oyó como Mark le preguntaba como se encontraba y le daba un beso, ante aquello no pudo mas que sonreír, Mark y Lexie podían superar aquello sin duda, eran el alma gemela del otro. 

Tengo a alguien que seguro que queréis oír al teléfono- Oyó como ponía el altavoz tras aquello oyó a sus amigos- 

¿Rubia? - Dijo Mark con entusiasmo a la vez que Callie decía - ¿Teddy? 

¡Chicos! -Dijo la rubia notando como sus ojos se humedecían - ¿Cómo estáis? 

¿Cómo estás? -Pregunto Mark -

¿Qué tal Alemania? -Dijo Callie- 

Lexie soltó una carcajada al oír a los tres hacer preguntas a la vez – Uno por uno, por favor. Teddy empieza eres la que mas lejos está y ni siquiera te pregunte. 

No te preocupes Lex. Y bien, Alemania es...¿diferente? Ahora tengo tiempo para centrarme en mi estudio con células madre y bueno, la verdad es que os echo un montón de menos, perdón por no estar disponible, solo han cambiado cosas. Y bueno, ahora si estoy bien. 

¿Ahora?- Cuestionó Mark -

Primero quiero oír como estáis tu y Cal -Dijo la rubia- 

¿Empiezo? -Dijo Callie- Hay días duros Ted, no te miento. Zona, bueno mi matrimonio no está en su mejor momento. Prometo que le he dicho que te llame, pero es como si lo que pasará antes del accidente ya ni importará...siento que lentamente lo estoy perdiendo todo. Pero intento seguir adelante. 

El silencio llenó la habitación hasta que la rubia habló- Callie, esta abrumada. Intente llamarla pero supongo que no está preparada para hablar conmigo, pero tu eres la persona a la que mas quiere cielo, lo sabes.

Se oyó un “¿Ves?” de parte de Sloan como dando a entender que era lo que el decía a menudo. Luego todos esperaron a Mark para hablar – Nadie murió Teddy, estoy feliz. Lo cual me hace ser un imbécil probablemente porque mis amigos no lo están, pero me va bien, lo prometo. Ahora, ¿por qué antes no estabas bien?

Solo eres un imbécil porque no te abres mas allá de decir que estás bien -Ante aquella frase Mark recibió un par de “¿Ves?” de parte de Callie y Lexie. 

Centrar en mi la atención no me hará olvidar lo que has dicho, Altman. - Teddy oyó lo que supuso que era un guantazo de parte de alguna de las personas que estaban con él, por lo que dejo de presionarla para hablar- ¿Qué tal si vienes a Seattle unos días? Eres la jefa estoy segura que puedes cogerte unos días. 

No puedo Mark, al menos en unos meses, incluso lo alargaría a un año -Teddy les dijo levantándose del suelo, para acomodarse en el sofá- 

¿Por qué? -Está vez la voz preocupada de Callie lleno la línea - 

Porqué…..-Se mordió el labio mientras acariciaba su barriga notando como su hija pateaba- puede que esté embarazada.

¿Qué? -Recibió aquello de sus tres ex compañeros-

Un bebé tuyo y de Henry, dios que monada -Dijo Lexie emocionada-

¿El bebé…? -Callie empezó la frase - 

Sano -Dijo Teddy – Hace una semana me confirmaron que voy a tener una niña sana y probablemente preciosa, como bien has dicho Lex. -Se quedo en silencio- No podía contarlo antes porque hasta hace una semana no sabía que pasaría. -La linea seguía en silencio - ¿Chicos? 

Teddy me alegro tanto de que esté todo bien -Notó la voz de Callie llorosa- Ahora quiero ir a verte a Alemania. 

Antes de que la rubia pudiera preguntarle a Mark - ¿Cuándo planeabas contarme que voy a tener una sobrina ? Ahora tendré que ir a Alemania para que conozca a su tío favorito. 

Tendremos que ir -Dijo Lexie-

Aquello era un avance tanto para Lexie como para Mark, se había caído un avión y ellos iban dentro y ahora, quizás no antes de su parto pero si cuando estuvieran preparados y mentalizados para ellos irían a verlas. Eso hizo a Teddy sonreír. La charla decayó mucho, en mitad de ella Lexie se quedo dormida, aunque los meses de reposo le habían hecho bien, ahora con la rehabilitación se encontraba mas cansada y luego Callie fue llamada a urgencias. Mark y ella solo hablaron de como había gestionado los últimos meses haciendo que Teddy le contará sobre Dave, Vic y Andrew. Cuando la conversación hubo terminado, Teddy se recostó en el sofá mirando hacía la nada unos minutos, termino por acariciar su barriga – Todos te quieren ya tanto, cariño. -

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic será traducido al inglés.


End file.
